Familiar
by magspags02
Summary: A friend from House's past comes back into his life. How will it affect him and those around him?
1. Chapter 1

**BEEP!BEEP!  
**

**"Coming, coming" yelled a young women of about 18 as she rushed out the door. **

**"Geez, impatient are we."  
**

**"Come on Jenny you're gunna be late." Said a man of about 28 in the drivers seat of a old beat up Chevy.  
**

**"Well sorry, Kara just got here and I had to check on Gracie, Bill will understand."  
**

**"I hope so because you can't afford to lose your job, not now."  
**

**"God Dave, would you calm down. I've been working there for two years now I don't think he's gunna fire me because I was late once."  
**

**"Alright get in lets go." The two adults took the rest of the ride in silence. Halfway there Jenny started to feel a sharp pain in her right arm. Her head started spinning and she couldn't see.  
**

**"Dave stop the car."  
**

**"Why"  
**

**"STOP THE CAR DAVE I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING." Dave slammed on the brakes and pulled onto the side of the highway. He went to get Jenny out of the car as she began to seize. He dialed 911 as fast as he could.  
**

**H.O.U.S.E.**

**  
"HOUSE! Why aren't you in the clinic you need to have six hours of clinic duty and you have what maybe two if you're lucky?" Cuddy's voice could be heard through the third floor hallway as Greg House slowly turned around to stare down the face of the Devil's worst product, in his opinion.  
**

**"Well you see my poor little dog just got hit by a car and I need to make arrangements for it's funeral." House said trying to make his face look sad.  
**

**"CLINIC NOW!" she screamed as she stomped away.  
**

**"She has got to stop walking like that she will get all the little perverts to beg her for some." House said, watching her walk away.  
**

**"By perverts do you mean yourself" Jim Wilson said as he rounded the corner. He knew that House had seen him out of the corner of his eye.  
**

**"Ha, Ha very funny Wilson, as a matter of fact I was referring to you, cheating man-whore"  
**

**"Well at least I'm not a grumpy old man who takes out his anger on his patients and gets sued at least twice a year."  
**

**"Hey, four times this year. That's a new record."  
**

**"Your pathetic" The two men entered the elevator and they headed for the first **

**floor "So anything happening with you, Stacy, and Cameron"  
**

**"Oh yeah I almost forgot to tell you, they both came over last night and we worked out a deal. Stacy gets me during the winter and the spring and Cameron gets me in the summer and fall. And then we had some hot steamy sex."  
**

**"So nothing" The elevator doors opened and House and Wilson noticed a crash **

**cart go by and the girl on it looked vaguely familiar to House and Wilson.  
**

**"Jenny?" They said in unison.**


	2. Taking The Case

**House and Wilson rushed after the crash cart and House almost mowed Cuddy over, even with his bad leg. "Who was that? What's wrong with her?" He asked, out of breath.  
**

**"What's it to you?" Cuddy asked looking suspiciously at House.  
**

**"Just interested" House said, shrugging his shoulders he didn't want to get his hopes up, in case it wasn't who he thought it was.**

**  
"House you don't get interested by seeing someone on a crash cart go by but if you want the case, it's yours. Name is Jenny Heartwood. She's 18 years old." Cuddy read off the file that was handed to her a couple of minutes earlier.  
**

**"Yeah, yeah just give me the file." House said, grabbing the file out of Cuddy's hands.  
**

**"O-kay." Cuddy said, putting her hands up as if she was defeated and walking away.  
**

**Wilson slid his hands through his hair and watched House. "So it really is Jenny huh, wow, Jenny. We haven't seen her in what…"  
**

**"Five years." House cut off but he seemed preoccupied. "Um can you page Chase, Cameron, and Foreman for me, I'll be in my office." Wilson watched his friend limp down the hallway like a beaten solider and wondered what this would do to him. **

**  
House sat in his office and stared out his window as General Hospital played dramatically in the background. Could this really be her, back after five years? What was she doing here now, why didn't she ever keep in touch? All these questions rushed into his mind like water built up behind a dam for too long.  
**

**"You ok House?" said a sweet innocent voice interrupting his thoughts. House looked up at Allison Cameron. He knew that if he kept up like this she would keep bugging him until he told her what was going on, he had to find a different way to show how he was feeling.**

**"I'm fine just trying to remember how to pass this level in Mario before I die" House said hoping that his true thoughts weren't as obvious as they were to him.  
**

**"Well everyone is waiting for you in the conference room" She said and then she left the room. House slowly got up and composed himself and then slowly limped into the conference room to four familiar faces.  
**

**"Ok, we've got Jenny Heartwood, 18 years old, suffering from seizures, loss of sight, and pain in the right arm, differential?"  
**

**"Could be a blood-clot." Chase piped up.  
**

**"Ah I should have expected you would be the first one to speak my little brownnoser, good dog. Anyone else?" House said, acting like his usual self.  
**

**"Could be a tumor?" Suggested Wilson eyeing House with suspicion and worry, he was playing this off as nothing, but Wilson could tell that there was something going on.  
**

**"And the oncologist suggests tumor any other specialists want to suggest their specialty. No. Ok, good. Alright I want a MRI, and Blood work lets find out what's wrong with this girl." House said, waving them away.  
**

**"Do you want me to get the history?" Cameron asked.**

**"Nope already got that covered." House said, motioning to Wilson.**

**H.O.U.S.E.**

**'beep…beep…beep…' That sound, so familiar but she couldn't quite place it. All she could see was white, all she could hear a steady flow of beeps. All of the sudden it came rushing back to her, it hit her like a ton of bricks "House." She thought to herself.**


End file.
